


Hai nửa (thành một)

by 164



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, cheolhoon if you //really// squints, không biết có tính là ngusi 2 không...
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Và ai cũng biết, Soonyoung rất dở trong việc kiểm soát tính khí của mình, nhưng ít ai biết sự bình tĩnh của Wonwoo có thể khoanh trong giới hạn nào. Cả Soonyoung cũng không.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hai nửa (thành một)

**Author's Note:**

> Tặng kỉ niệm một năm Thuyền Ngô \v/
> 
> //cứ để chữ tự chạy nên đừng hỏi...//

Lần cuối Soonyoung dám đụng đến một cọng lông của Wonwoo (đúng nghĩa đen) là khi cả hai đang nghịch với băng keo dùng để dán cho miếng bó chân của anh Jisoo. Sự kiện lần đó đã kết thúc trong đau thương và bong tróc vài mảng da theo lông chân mà bay biến, nên Soonyoung không hiểu vì sao Wonwoo lại yên tâm trao nhíp nhổ lông mày vào tay cậu lần này.

“Vì Mingyu bận đi học nhóm ôn thi rồi.” là lý do duy nhất Wonwoo chịu nói với cậu qua cái nhún vai, như kiểu mong đợi Soonyoung sẽ đáp lại bằng à, dĩ nhiên, vì việc nhổ lông mày là chuyện bình thường có thể trao cho bất kì ai làm chỉ vì đứa duy nhất thạo mấy việc này vắng mặt hôm nay.

Không, Soonyoung nhìn lại cậu ta với ánh mắt như kiểu thì sao, tại sao, làm sao, vì sao, tay cầm cây nhíp cậu không rõ là có phải nhấp nhấp như kiểu đồ gắp thịt tí hon không.

“Câu giải thích đó không có ý nghĩa gì cả! Mà tự nhiên sao cậu lại muốn nhổ lông mày?”

Wonwoo vẫn chỉ nhún vai, “Mình cũng có thể làm một mình-“

“Ừ, làm ơn, làm một mình đi.” Soonyoung giao trả lại cây nhíp trước khi người kia còn kịp đáp lại. Nhưng Wonwoo đã đẩy vào lại tay cậu, vẫn chưa tha cho dễ dàng như vậy:

“-nhưng mình chỉ có thể làm một bên thôi, bên còn lại mình không thuận, nên trông sẽ như thằng bệnh vậy.”

“Cậu cũng không phải là người bình thường tự nhiên rảnh rỗi đòi nhổ lông mày đâu. Salon cách kí túc xá có vài căn...” Soonyoung lẩm bẩm, nhưng rồi vẫn thở dài chịu thua khi Wonwoo cười nụ cười ngớ ngẩn, biết rõ nếu Soonyoung phàn nàn như thế tức là đã không còn chống cự nữa. “Nếu kết quả cậu trông ngớ ngẩn hơn bây giờ đừng trách mình.”

Wonwoo gật gật, vui vẻ xoay mặt sang để ngối đối mặt với Soonyoung, hai chân để hẳn lên ghế bành. Soonyoung cất tiếng rên rỉ than thở một lần nữa, rồi ngồi gần giống như phản chiếu với Wonwoo để thoải mái và bắt đầu. Cậu tiến lại gần mặt người kia hơn, và-

“Khoan, mình không biết bắt đầu như thế nào.” Soonyoung khựng lại giữa chừng.

Wonwoo bật cười một chút, lấy ngón út vẽ một đường dọc theo chân mày mình, “Cậu cứ nhổ theo đường lông vừa mới mọc là được.” rồi cậu nhắm mắt trở lại và rướn lại gần hơn khiến Soonyoung hơi cảnh giác, nhưng cậu vẫn quyết định lờ nó đi và làm cho xong công việc kì cục này. “Làm tốt có thưởng.”

Soonyoung phì cười, nheo mắt tìm mục tiêu cần nhổ bỏ đầu tiên, “Được đấy, thưởng gì nói xem.” Cậu không trông mong gì, nhưng ít ra cũng không phải mấy cục tẩy hình thức ăn nữa, gần đây Wonwoo cứ như bị ám với mấy vật dụng trang trí văn phòng phẩm mà không phục vụ đúng chức năng của nó. Cục hamburger cậu ta cho Soonyoung dạo trước bôi đen hết cả trang đội hình nhóm cậu vừa nguệch ngoạc giữa đêm, và cảm hứng giữa đêm thì chẳng bao giờ tồn đọng tốt sau một giấc ngủ cả, nên Soonyoung vẫn còn ghim cục tẩy chết bầm đó lắm.

“Ui!” Wonwoo rú lên khi Soonyoung vô tình trút giận lên cậu mà bứt hết một nhúm lông mày. “Sao cậu làm vậy?”

“Xin lỗi mình không cố ý đâu-“ Soonyoung tíu tít xin lỗi, nhưng đến khi kịp nhìn lại diện mạo nạn  nhân mình, cậu lại vô ý thốt lên “A ha-” rồi nhanh chóng bịt miệng mình lại trước khi lại lỡ gây thêm tổn thương nào khác.

“Sao vậy?” Wonwoo nhíu mày lại, tuy là, chuyện đó giờ có hơi trắc trở để dí lại gần nhau, khi mà- Không có cách nói giảm nói tránh nào quanh vấn đề này được, một phần ba chân mày của Wonwoo đã bay biến theo cơn giận của nhất thời của Soonyoung.

Và ai cũng biết, Soonyoung rất dở trong việc kiểm soát tính khí của mình, nhưng ít ai biết sự bình tĩnh của Wonwoo có thể khoanh trong giới hạn nào. Cả Soonyoung cũng không. Nên cậu chối biến:

“Không! Đâu có gì đâu ha ha,” cậu cười gượng gạo, nhích nhích người lại gần Wonwoo và bắt đầu cho chân mày còn lại. “đừng bận tâm đừng bận tâm!”

Wonwoo nhướn mày hoài nghi (làm ơn đừng ngọ nguậy lông mày của cậu nữa, Soonyoung rủa thầm) nhưng rồi vẫn nhắm mắt cho qua và tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện vừa rồi.

“Không biết,” cậu đưa mặt lại gần hơn một chút khi Soonyoung lấy tay nâng cằm mình lên, “cậu muốn thưởng gì? Gần trường mình vừa nhập thêm vài hộp tẩy dễ thương lắm.”

“Mình thề Jeon Wonwoo, cậu mà còn tặng mấy cái đó cho mình mình nhổ trụi luôn cả bên này.” Soonyoung lầm bầm.

“Cả?” Wonwoo nhướn một bên mày, và Soonyoung phải nhích lại gần hơn một chút và hắng giọng, vờ như mình đang rất tập trung.

Nhưng ngồi được khoảng chục phút, cậu đã bắt đầu mỏi hơn khi nãy. Soonyoung băn khoăn không hiểu tại sao lại như thế, không để ý gì đến khi một tay vòng qua sau, đỡ lấy hông cậu. Giờ Soonyoung mới nhận ra mình đang sắp ngồi vào lòng Wonwoo.

“Cái giống m- A!” Cậu hoàn hồn định đứng dậy, nhưng lại vướng trúng tay người kia khiến cậu ngã ngửa về sau, theo phản xạ, Soonyoung tuyệt vọng níu lấy những gì gần mình nhất và kết cục là lại đau cả lưng cả xương sườn khi Wonwoo ngã theo, đè thân hình mỏng và đau như thuỷ tinh của cậu ta lên người cậu.

“Quái quỷ gì vừa xảy ra vậy?” Wonwoo chớp chớp mắt nhìn Soonyoung khó hiểu.

“…Xin lỗi.” Giờ thì chân mày cậu ta còn cách tưởng chừng đến vài năm mới gặp được nhau.

“May là mái của hyung cũng dài,” Mingyu nói, chải chuốt lại kiểu tóc nguỵ trang cho tai nạn của Wonwoo “không thì lần quay trực tiếp tới chắc phải giới thiệu anh với một cái tên mới mất…”

“Ban Wonwoo!” Jihoon đi ngang cười lớn, làm Mingyu cũng không kiềm chế nổi nữa mà lăn ra sàn cười bò.

“Lee Jihoon! Giỏi thì lại đây!” Wonwoo giận dữ thét lớn, nhưng Jihoon vẫn chỉ cười khẩy, hớp một ngụm nước trái cây mình vừa đi lấy trong tủ lạnh và trở vào phòng ngủ, đồng thời đuổi Soonyoung ra khỏi.

Cậu đứng mấp mé cạnh cửa phòng mình vừa bị đá khỏi, để Seungcheol dạt cậu ra lần nữa để bước vào phòng, Soonyoung mới vừa lẩm nhẩm, vừa bước những bước còn lại đến chỗ Wonwoo đang ngồi. Mingyu ban nãy cười bò cũng lăn đi đâu mất, nên bầu không khí trở nên yên ắng nặng nề đến lạ.

“Ờm…” Soonyoung bắt đầu, đút tay vào túi và lấy ra một vật gì đó, nhỏ gọn trong lòng bàn tay. “Cho cậu nè.” Cậu xoè tay ra và Wonwoo nhìn cục tẩy hình cái bánh rán tròn bị cắn nửa, rồi lườm lên Soonyoung thất vọng:

“Đến cả cậu cũng muốn chọc quê Ban Wonwoo này à.”

“Không! Không có!” Soonyoung giật mình nhận ra, vội quăng cục tẩy mất dạng sau lưng. “Mình chỉ muốn nói là mình thật sự xin lỗi…”

“Không sao,” Wonwoo thở dài, vỗ vỗ chỗ ngồi bên cạnh mình, ra hiệu cho Soonyoung ngồi cạnh “dù gì mình cũng đã dự tính trước thiệt hại khi nhờ cậu nhổ lông mày cho rồi.”

Soonyoung cau mày quay sang, “Thế sao cậu vẫn nhờ?”

Wonwoo đỏ mặt, lần nữa mà Soonyoung không phải băn khoăn đó có là đỏ mặt vì giận như hôm đấy hay không, vì cậu ta chầm chậm quay mặt sang, nói như thì thầm:

“Vì mình không biết phải việc lý do nào khác để cậu dành thời gian cho mình lâu như thế.”

Soonyoung không biết mình nên thấy cảm động hay thương tâm cho sự hi sinh cao cả hai nửa chân mày của mình chỉ để có thời gian riêng với cậu. Dù thế nào thì, Soonyoung vẫn phải đền bù thiệt hại bằng cách nào đó, khi mà món quà chuộc tội cũng đã bay ra ngoài cửa sổ (đúng nghĩa đen) rồi. Nên Soonyoung quay thẳng người sang hướng Wonwoo, tận dụng khi cậu ta không chưa kịp để ý để hôn một cái chóc vào má, xấu hổ nói lớn:

“Sau này cứ việc nói rõ ra đi đồ ngốc!” rồi vụt chạy trở vào phòng ngủ, quên mất Jihoon vẫn còn trong đấy và lần nữa cậu lại bị đuổi ra. "Không một lời." Cậu chặn ngang khi Wonwoo vừa mở miệng, vì không đời nào cậu lại để đồ ngốc chửi mình là đồ ngốc đâu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu Jeon là toàn (vẹn) thì Ban là bán (nửa) haha get it


End file.
